The Fox And The Hound
by BelieveIt
Summary: After their night together, Naruto discovers that Kiba gave him more than just satisfaction. Sequel to That Time of the Year. Contains Mpreg.
1. Chapter One: The Morning After

**Title: **The Fox and The Hound

**Author:** BelieveIt and homesweethomicide13

**Rating:** T for now

**Pairing:** KibaNaru

**Warning:** Yaoi, Mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** Teiru belongs to us. That's it.

**Summary:** After their night together, Naruto discovers that Kiba gave him more than just satisfaction. Sequel to That Time of the Year. Contains Mpreg.

* * *

**The Fox and The Hound**

**Chapter One: The Morning After**

**Kyuubi POV**

Haha, I've got the perfect plan which is put in action, Naruto's in for a rather big surprise… heh. Sex wasn't the only thing he got out of this little session… I love messing with people, it's so fun. Muahaha.

**Kiba's POV**

My eyes opened slowly to a sunlit-room. I smiled pleasantly as I revelled in the warm glow of the morning sun. I'd had such a wonderful dream last night, though one part of it had quite surprised me. For some reason I'd dreamt that Naruto and I had a… romantic… night. Something pressed against my side and a warm, wet tongue slid over my face. Closing my eyes, I laughed and went to push away what I thought was Akamaru. It was only when my hands touched a warm, human-shaped body that I realized it wasn't my best friend lying beside me.

I turned my head and found myself staring at the sleeping face of – yeah, you guessed it – Konoha's blonde knucklehead ninja. At first I was shocked to see him curled up against me, arm draped over my chest, but then my apparent dream came rushing back to me and it hit me.

It hadn't been a dream.

"Mmmm… Kiba…" Naruto mumbled into my neck. It occurred to me that he was probably awake already. Either that or he was also dreaming about _me_. "More…" Yep, definitely a dream. I suppressed a laugh and instinctively pulled him closer to me. I buried my face in his hair and closed my eyes once more, feeling perfectly at home beside him. It suddenly came to me that I hadn't returned home last night, and my sister would be worried. And no doubt there'd be a cuff to the head from my mom for not even sending Akamaru to tell her where I was. Wait a second…

AKAMARU!

I bolted upright, knocking Naruto from my side. He slipped off the edge of the bed and landed with a solid _thud_ on the floor of his bedroom. He sat up and sent me a curious glance.

"Do you remember where Akamaru went?" I asked him quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"Duh, he-," he stopped abruptly and frowned. "Actually… no." I got out of bed and looked outside the bedroom, but he wasn't there.

"Uh oh. He's not gonna be happy with me." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Arms circled my waist and Naruto leant on my shoulder.

"He probably went home." Naruto yawned. "Come back to bed." I suddenly remembered the situation we were in, and what we were wearing – well, in this case, what we _weren't_ wearing.

"Mmm… kay." I turned around in his arms and grinned at him. I was glad he'd grown taller in the years he'd been with Jiraiya. It meant I didn't have to look down at him much. I ran my fingers through his messy blonde hair and let my hand rest at the back of his head. With a swift tug, I brought his face to mine and I kissed him swiftly. It felt strangely right to be kissing him, and it occurred to me that I should probably have done this much, much sooner. I'd missed him when he'd been away from the village. Of course, back then, I'd never have admitted it. I'd walked around saying that I was glad Naruto was gone, despite the fact that I hated the quietness of the village afterwards. I'd tried to fill in that quietness, but it was hard all on your own. Eventually I'd grown tired of it, and I suppose that was when I matured a little.

"Kiba?" I snapped out of my memories to find Naruto staring at me quizzically.

"Huh what? Sorry… I was miles away." I muttered. He smirked.

"It's all those dog biscuits. Melts your brain." I didn't bother to comment on how that made no sense. This was another thing I'd missed – with Naruto gone, who was there to argue with? Shino rarely spoke, Hinata was far too kind and quiet, Sakura and Ino were busy arguing with each other, Rock Lee, Chouji and TenTen weren't the type to argue with me, and then of course, Neji never spoke, and Shikamaru was too lazy to bother. Not even Akamaru could argue with me like Naruto could. It had become so frustrating. "Yo, Kiba! Cut it out!"

"Sorry…" I blushed slightly. "I should probably go. My family will want to know why I didn't go home last night, and I have to train with Hinata later on." The disappointment was clear in Naruto's eyes. "But, I'll come back later!" I added quickly. Instantly, a smile lit up his face. "Yeah, maybe we could go out for ramen or something…"

"Like a date?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Well, I… uh… yeah, I guess…" I replied, slightly embarrassed. Naruto leant up and kissed me quickly.

"Sounds good." Then he was walking around the room, collecting whatever clothing hadn't been shredded last night.

"Yeah well, to you, anything involving ramen sounds good." I laughed, trying to find my pants. I found them, or at least, what was left of them, draped over a lamp. I held them up and inspected the huge rips in them, and I sighed. "Hey… do you have anything I could borrow until I get home? I doubt Konoha would appreciate me going home like this." I gestured at my cloth-less body.

"I could probably find something…" Naruto moved to his closet and I followed.

"Preferably something that _isn't_ orange." I added quickly, catching a glimpse of the inside of his closet. He rummaged around for a moment before he held up a scruffy pair of black shorts and a white shirt with a ramen bowl on the front.

"This is all I got." He said proudly. Sighing, I took the shorts and shirt from him and quickly pulled them on.

"It'll do." I murmured, looking around for my shoes and headband. "Jeez, where the hell did we throw everything?"

"I dunno…" Naruto laughed, retrieving his own bright orange pants from over the light fitting in the ceiling. "I wasn't really paying attention." He shook his head at the torn orange fabric and tossed them aside. "I think the rest is out in the hall." While he found a new pair of pants to put on, I walked out into the hall and discovered my shoes and headband were indeed out there. There was also a large pile of torn shirts and jackets near the door.

"Hell, if this is gonna happen each time, I'm gonna have to go shopping." I muttered to myself. "And leave some stuff here, just in case." I was still a little concerned about where Akamaru was. I couldn't remember telling him to go home, but I also couldn't remember him coming to Naruto's. The blonde walked out into the hall and picked up his own shoes and headband.

"We were in a hurry, huh?" He said quietly, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Too right." I pulled him to me and I kissed him. "I'll see you later, okay?" Naruto nodded with a smile on his face and opened the door for me. As I went to step outside, Akamaru jumped to his feet. "Akamaru! Were you here all night?" He barked a reply. "Oops… sorry buddy." I turned back to Naruto. "Would six be alright?"

"Six is great. Bye." I waved as I sat astride Akamaru's back, and he leapt up onto the roof of Naruto's apartment, making for the Inuzuka district. He cocked his head towards me and barked a message.

"What!" I shrieked, almost falling from his back. "You mean… Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei saw me and Naruto together?" Akamaru barked again. "Oh great…" I groaned. "Wait a second… what were they doing together?" Akamaru barked slyly, and I smirked. "Oh really… that's interesting. I didn't think Iruka went for guys like Kakashi…"

**Naruto's POV**

After I opened the door for Kiba and realising that Akamaru had in fact been outside my apartment door the whole night, we said our goodbyes, Kiba promising to be back at mine by six. They left with Kiba on Akamaru's back towards their home, and I watched them leave. After they were out of sight, I closed the door and looked around the room. It was a mess, so I decided to make it a bit more _presentable _than it looked at the moment.

I realised I should probably go see Iruka-sensei, he did say that he and Kakashi-sensei were going to see Baa-Chan, they might have found out something useful.

Satisfied with my work I put on my t-shirt and my jacket and I made my way to Iruka-sensei's house. When I got there and knocked on the door it was Kakashi yet again who opened the door. Why is Kakashi always here? Doesn't he ever have anything better to do?

"Hello Naruto, how are you today?" Kakashi asked grinning. "Did you have a good night last night?"

I froze, the knowing look on his face stunned me, and I'm wondering does he know about me and Kiba? How can he? No he doesn't know. He can't know.

"It was fine Kaka-sensei, where's Iruka-sensei?" I replied calmly.

"He's in the kitchen; you look like you're feeling a lot better Naruto-kun" Kakashi suddenly looked at my neck. "And what's this? A love bite I believe, who gave you that then Naruto?" Kakashi was clearly amused while I blushed profusely.

He knows! How could he have found out? I hope Iruka doesn't find out. That would just be embarrassing.

"Never knew you had a thing for dog boy eh Naruto?"

I walked into the kitchen, instantly seeing Iruka sitting at the kitchen table.

"Iruka-sensei!" I called to him; he looked up quickly, before turning around and looking down at the table. I ignored it.

"Did you go see Baa-Chan? Did she say anything? Can she help me?" I asked him quickly.

"Na-Naruto, she said we should bring you to her. We best go now, come on" Iruka was stammering for some reason, and he wasn't looking at me. I shrugged it off; Iruka-sensei can be weird like that sometimes.

Just as we were getting up, Kakashi walked into the room, looking over at me and winking.

"Iru-kun, have you seen Naruto's neck yet? It's got quite a pretty mark on it, ne Naruto-kun?"

I shot Kakashi a nasty look, he didn't have to do that, now what's Iruka going to think of me? Hang on... why the hell did Kakashi call MY Iruka, 'Iru-kun'? Is there something I should know about?

"Umm... Kaka-sensei?" I asked, ready to confront him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you just call Iruka-sensei 'Iru-kun'?"

"I've always called him that, just like he calls me 'Kashi-kun' isn't that right, Iru-kun?" I watched Kakashi turned towards Iruka-sensei and watched him blush silently, before standing up quickly.

"Shouldn't we be heading to see Hokage-sama? She's expecting us."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and soon enough we were at the Hokage's office. Iruka knocked on the door three times before walking in.

Tsunade looked up, saw me and ushered me closer.

"Ahh brat, I heard you were having problems with this 'heat' Hm?" Baa-Chan said to me.

"Yeah, I want it to leave me alone... can you get rid of it?"

"Well come here, and I can have a look at you."

After a while of Tsunade doing her magic, with various 'Ooo's' and 'Interesting' she sat back and stared blankly at us, before grinning widely.

"Well? Is there anything you can do? Can you get rid of it?" I asked enthusiastically, she must have found out something good, otherwise she wouldn't be grinning like that at me.

"Nope, there's nothing I can do. Just have to let it run its course; although it seems to me you yourself have found a sufficient way of cooling it down. Nice mark isn't it brat?"

This is so embarrassing. Why is everyone commenting on that bloody mark on my neck... damn Kiba, next time I'll tell him not to mark me where other people can see it.

"Hello, Naruto? You can go now." Tsunade broke my thoughts.

I nodded my head and me, Iruka and Kakashi went to leave.

"Wait, Kakashi, Iruka, can I have a few words?"

They ushered me out, and I waited by the now shut door, trying desperately to hear what Baa-Chan was saying them, it's not my fault I'm curious. I couldn't hear a word, I gave up with a sigh, and left, Kakashi and Iruka can walk by themselves.

When I got back to my apartment, it was almost four, which gave me two hours to get ready, for mine and Kiba's date. I couldn't wait.

After finishing getting ready, I sat down to wait for Kiba, thinking about what happened today, it had been quite eventful after all. I wondered what Tsunade said to Kakashi and Iruka, why wouldn't they tell me?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I looked at the time, it was six already. Kiba's here. This is going to be good.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey Everyone, this is the sequel to 'That Time Of The Year' so yeah you should know what's going on, hope you liked the first chapter, this was written again by both me and Homesweethomicide13 Kibas POV- homesweethomicide13, Narutos POV- BelieveIt (me) anyways hope you liked it, next chapter hopefully out soon, bye-bye . Oh and by the way sorry my POV is short...


	2. Chapter Two: The Date

_**Author's Note:**__ homesweethomicide13 here! Just a quick note to thank our reviewers for the previous chapter! Glad you all liked it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. As usual, I will be writing from Kiba's POV, and BelieveIt will be writing from Naruto's POV._

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Date**

I stood outside Naruto's door, feeling unusually nervous. My sister had somehow guessed that I was going on a date tonight, and since I'd gone home in a shirt branded with a ramen bowl – and the fact that I'd probably smelt of Naruto – she'd managed to guess who my date was with. I'd asked Akamaru to stay at home that evening, promising to take him on a nice long walk the next day to make up for it.

My nerves became worse when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and then the door opened to reveal Naruto, dressed in a simple white shirt and black jeans. I looked him over without thinking. As my eyes met his, I saw the smirk on his face and I blushed slightly, busying myself in smoothing out my dark red shirt.

"Hi." I muttered. I quickly remembered the gift I'd picked up for him, and pulled it from my pocket and held it out. "I, err… got this for you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, taking it from me. He tore open the bag it was in and grinned at the newest flavour of ramen. "Ramen! Kiba you're the best!" I was rewarded with a tackle-hug and a quick kiss, which certainly settled my nerves.

"Yeah well, it was just a last minute thing…" I was not about to tell him that I'd gone to every store that sold ramen just to find that new flavour. "You all ready to go?" Naruto put the ramen on a table in the hallway and closed the door to his apartment. When he didn't lock it, I lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Well… I kinda broke the lock when I kicked the door in last night…" He said sheepishly. I caught sight of his neck and smirked. There was a large red mark upon his skin, where I'd bitten him the previous night. He realized what I was staring at and scowled. "If you _have_ to bite me, do it elsewhere, okay?"

"Alright, I'll try." I laughed. "Let's go." It felt nice to walk beside Naruto in relative quiet for once. We exchanged a little conversation about the events since our parting that morning. I was a little concerned when he mentioned his visit to the Hokage, especially when he told me about Tsunade-sama talking to Iruka and Kakashi alone. I suddenly remembered what Akamaru had told me that morning. "Oi, Naruto?"

"What?"

"I don't think our little… affair, last night, is much of a secret." I said to him. "Akamaru told me that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei saw us in bed together." Naruto stopped walking and blushed.

"They _saw us_?" He exclaimed. I nodded. "Wait… together? They're spending a lot of time together recently. And guess what! I heard Kakashi-sensei call Iruka-sensei 'Iru-kun' today!" I couldn't help but smile at Naruto's naivety.

"Naruto, the reason they're always together is because… well… they're like us." I said with a grin. Naruto frowned.

"They're in heat too?" Cue sweat-drop.

"No, no… they're kind of… together." I explained. Naruto continued to frown for a moment before it began to sink in, and he gasped.

"What! Kaka-sensei… and Iruka-sensei… EWW!" He suddenly yelled. "That's NOT an image I want in my head! That's like… picturing your parents doing… well, THAT." I cringed visibly, and tried to think of something else quickly. "He's perverted my Iruka, I know it!"

"Naru-chan, calm down…" I laughed slightly. "Iruka likes Kakashi, and Kakashi likes _him_. They're both adults. They can do what they want." I could see that this new piece of information would be on his mind all night, and I wished I'd left it until the end of the date. "Hey look – ramen!" I said quickly, spotting Ichiraku and using it as a diversion.

"Ramen!" He grinned, racing towards the ramen stand. Laughing, I followed a little less hurriedly. When I caught up with him, he was just sitting down, and I took a seat next to him. Teuchi smiled at Naruto.

"Ah, my favourite customer! What will it be tonight then?" His eyes cast over me and his smile became sly. "Brought along a friend, have we?"

"Actually, it's his treat!" Naruto corrected. "We're on a date." It was weird to hear it said out loud like that, but I didn't exactly dislike it. As Teuchi's eyebrows lifted, I smiled and nodded agreement.

"Well then, everything is half price for you! Not often we get love-struck couples in here." From the look on Naruto's face, he was planning to take full advantage of that offer. This was going to be a long night.

**Two hours later**

"I'm stuffed." Naruto announced, finishing off his umpteenth bowl of ramen. I studied the mass of dishes in front of him and grinned. Typical Naruto.

"Me too." My stack of dishes wasn't far off his. After all, the two of us were very much alike in many aspects. Naruto returned my grin and leant over, resting his head on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll pay and we can head off, yeah?" He nodded and I handed Teuchi the money, thankful that my last mission had been a well-paid one. Once the ramen was paid for, we left Ichiraku, thanking Teuchi again for the half-price offer he'd given us.

"Thanks for that, Kiba." Naruto said with a smile as we walked through Konoha. "I enjoyed tonight."

"Same. Watching you eat that many bowls was certainly entertaining for me." I laughed. There was a moment where we simply walked in silence. It had gotten dark by now, and I looked up at the stars. I felt something knock my hand and I looked down, spotting Naruto's hand edging closer and closer to mine. Reading the gesture instantly, I linked our fingers together.

"I'm glad we're both in heat together." Naruto said quietly. "Cause… now that I think about it, I've kinda always had a… _thing_ for you. I guess I never realized it before because I was always so hung up on Sakura-Chan… but after that night… I just don't want our time together to end." I smiled at his words because they were the exact words I was thinking.

"This is going to sound _so_ cliché, but… I feel the same, Naruto. I missed you, ya know. Konoha was quiet without you, and it just wasn't right." I told him. He squeezed my hand lightly.

"I missed Konoha. I missed Ichiraku. I missed Sakura-Chan and the others." He stopped walking and turned to face me. "And I missed you." With a gentle tug on my hand, he brought me forward and kissed me. Before he could pull away, I kissed back, hard. We remained locked together for a couple of minutes before the need for air arose, and we broke apart, breathing heavily.

I felt like we were being watched and I looked up at the Hokage's office, where I thought I saw Tsunade looking down at us. I shrugged it off and walked Naruto back to his apartment.

**Naruto's POV**

The date I shared with Kiba couldn't have gone better, I was so happy there, eating my favourite food half price, and finally realising it was Kiba who I liked most. It felt like I was bouncing of the air, I was that happy, Kiba had told me he liked me and had missed me, and I said the same to him, it was unreal. Although I thoroughly enjoyed the date I couldn't help but feel it was too short, I didn't want this perfect time to end just yet, even if I couldn't eat anymore without risking self-explosion, it would have been nice to spend more time in each other's company, even if we did practically see each other all the time, but it was time to go home, Kiba walking me to my apartment of course.

After arriving at my apartment, we said our goodbyes, me giving Kiba a kiss on the lips, which he returned, and thanked him again for the date. Kiba left and I shut the door, moving into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, and letting myself think about the events which have happened today. I still couldn't quite get over the fact that Kakashi and my Iruka are dating, I mean Kakashi is this perverted Jonin, and Iruka is this sweet loving father figure, they just don't go together, but after a while of thinking about it I'm glad I know who Iruka is going out with, I know what Kakashi-san is like, he won't hurt Iruka, and if he does he'll get something from me, believe it! I can't believe Iruka didn't tell me though, I thought he told me everything, why couldn't he tell me about him and Kakashi-san? Should I confront him about it, or wait till he tells me in his own time? I'll see if Iruka will tell me in his own time, I hope he does. I suddenly remembered what Kiba had said earlier, he said Kakashi and 

Iruka had seen us in bed together, so that's why Kakashi was all smug, and Iruka embarrassed, they knew all along. Bastards.

I suddenly realised Kiba's present was still in the hallway. I got up and got it before coming back into the kitchen, putting it into the appropriate place; I won't eat that just yet. I couldn't believe how much Kiba had changed; he's gotten pretty mature while I was gone, I was glad.

After Kiba had given me the ramen, I felt slightly guilty as I didn't get anything for him, so I vowed to myself next time I'll buy him something, something he'll like and will be special to him, I don't know what that will be, but I'll figure that out when it comes to it.

I looked up at the clock and realised I had been sat there, in the kitchen, thinking, for two hours. It was now 10 o'clock. I wasn't even tired though. I'm not going bed just yet.

I wonder what Kiba is doing right now? Is he doing the same as me, or is he sleeping like a normal person would be? I have no way of knowing, I miss him already. How sad am I? If Kakashi was to hear me, I'd surely get teased. Tomorrow I'm going to go see everyone, make a day out of it, I said to Kiba I had missed them, yet I haven't yet made the effort to see them in the last few days. I will see them tomorrow for sure.

My mind gradually wondered back to Kakashi and Iruka and them walking in on me and Kiba, what made them here anyway?

As I was thinking, it came to me, how many other people know about Kakashi-san and Iruka-kun? Am I really oblivious or did they hide it well? I hope I wasn't the only left one out. I might be a bit slow at times but I don't want to think I'm completely stupid. It also made me wonder; are there other ninjas like us? Other ninjas who like the same sex as themselves? For some reason it wouldn't surprise me, Neji's always looked a bit gay to me and Kotetsu and Izumo I'm pretty sure are an item, I mean they are _always _together, I mean they might as well be super glued to each other.

Maybe I'll be able to see Kiba tomorrow even if we haven't planned anything, but then maybe Kiba will get annoyed with me if I turn up unannounced, I'll wait, I don't want to do anything wrong, this is too good to just ruin.

I wonder if the mark on my neck has gone down. I got up and headed into my bathroom where the mirror was and looked into it, turning my head so my neck was facing the mirror, but so I could still see. It was still there, and didn't look like it would go anytime soon. I mentally cursed Kiba, although I did kind of like it there, and everyone will know I've had some sort of action, so everyone will know I'm not totally unlikable, which is a plus for me. I could imagine it now, the shocked look on Sakura's and Ino's faces, Chouji looking at it for a few seconds, before returning to his crisps, Rock Lee, exclaiming how youthful that is, and praising me, and questioning me on who was the lucky person. Ah, that would definitely be something to remember. How will I tell everyone though that it was Kiba? Will they understand, or will it just give them another reason to hate me? I hope not, but i shouldn't care, 

Kiba is all I need, that's right, if they can't accept it then they aren't worth it, I don't need them if they are like that. I'll tell them tomorrow, even Baa-Chan.

I went back to the kitchen and sat down again at the table, I didn't want to go to sleep just yet, even if it was probably late. I had lots of stuff to do tomorrow, I should really sleep, but since when did I ever listen to myself? Hardly ever.

I must have been sitting there for a pretty long time, because when I next looked up at the clock it was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning. I need to get to sleep; I have to wake up at 7. Heh like that will happen.

I stood up from the chair, realising I actually was pretty tired and headed into my bedroom, where I got into my bed clothes and promptly fell into bed and fell asleep, wishing for dreams of Kiba.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys. BelieveIt here, here's chapter 2 for you, hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long wait, it was entirely my fault, I was being slow. But at least it's here now, ne? Sorry if there are some mistakes, I was typing some of this up when I was ill, so bear with me. Thanks for those who have reviewed, look forward to more. Bye-bye x


	3. Chapter Three: Tsunade's Visit

Author's Note: homesweethomicide13 here

_**Author's Note:**__ homesweethomicide13 here. Thanks again to all our reviewers! If you have any questions or queries about the story, feel free to put them in your reviews and BelieveIt and I will answer them accordingly. Just to warn you, there will be a time-skip coming up shortly. I'll make sure to put a note on the actual time-skip chapter, but I figured I'd notify you in advance! Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tsunade's Visit**

I woke up when Akamaru jumped onto my chest and began licking furiously at my face. After pushing him away with a grin, I realized that for the second time that month, my body was on fire.

"Oh god… not again." I groaned. I threw off my covers and lay sprawled on my bed for a moment. "I am not going to get used to this at all." Akamaru whined at me and I sighed. "Oh yeah, I promised you a walk, didn't I?" I sat up and grimaced at the sweat that was already starting to coat my skin. "I don't think I should go out like this buddy, I might jump on Shikamaru or something." I groaned as a new wave of heat swept over me. Akamaru whined again. "Oh jeez, fine. But I'm blaming you if I get broken into pieces by Neji or someone."

I managed to get out of bed and to the bathroom, where I ran a long, cold shower. I had to cool down before I even thought about going outside. _Looks like I'm paying Naruto a visit…_I smiled as I thought about Naruto. I'd really enjoyed last night. Perhaps next time we could go somewhere more romantic…

Akamaru was barking and scratching at the bathroom door, so I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry myself off with. I left my hair wet in the hopes that it would attract a slight chill that would keep me cool for a little while longer. I wandered back to my room in just the towel, and looked through my clothes.

"Right, definitely no black today." I murmured, looking at the array of black leather I had hanging up in my closet. "Hmm…" I eyed the white shirt I had on the floor. Did I want to wear something in public that was so obviously Naruto's? "Of course I do." I answered myself. Smiling, I pulled it on. "I hope he won't mind…" I found a pair of brown shorts and pulled them on, tossing the towel aside. "Come on then, buddy." I grinned at Akamaru as I put my headband on around my neck, somewhat like a collar. I pulled on my shoes at the door and stepped out into the fresh air, closing my eyes and breathing it in deeply. "Ahh, nice and cool out today. That's good." Akamaru barked agreement and jumped outside with me. We passed Hana as we made our way out of the Inuzuka District and she smirked at my shirt, but said nothing.

Walking through Konoha was certainly interesting. People were eyeing my shirt and giving each other questioning looks. I knew some of our friends recognized the shirt as Naruto's. I ran into Ino, Sakura and TenTen, who all lifted their eyebrows at my shirt and smiled.

"Good morning Kiba," Sakura grinned. "Does Naruto know you've stolen his shirt?" I fought down a blush and shrugged it off.

"Yeah, he knows. He did give it to me after all." I wasn't going to hide anything. I was proud to be Naruto's boyfriend. It certainly felt nice to think of him that way. His _boyfriend_. Never thought I'd ever call myself that.

"Oh, well… okay then." It was worth it all to see the look on Ino's face. I grinned.

"Yeah. Hey, if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" I asked them. They nodded and I went on my way, Akamaru bounding ahead of me to chase some butterflies. It was nice to see him still acting like a puppy. I wondered what Naruto was doing at that moment, and if he was hot and frustrated too. Knowing us, he probably would be. Or would that be too convenient? I shook that thought out of my mind. Naruto and I wouldn't just have sex for the sake of keeping our hormones at bay. Maybe that's what it started out as, but now there was something more between us.

So lost was I in my thoughts, I didn't notice the Hokage ahead of me until I almost ran into her.

"Ah! Hokage-sama! I… didn't see you there." I stammered sheepishly. Tsunade simply rolled her eyes at me.

"Clearly." She shrugged one shoulder. "I'm here for a reason, Kiba."

"A mission?" It was my natural assumption. The Hokage never needed me for anything else.

"No. Well, actually, you can see it as a mission if you like." Tsunade smirked at my confused expression. "I want you to keep an eye on Naruto. Make sure he doesn't do anything too strenuous or dangerous."

"Why?" I couldn't help asking.

"Just a few reasons which I am not going to discuss with you… yet." She stared at me, hard. "Do you accept the mission, Kiba?"

"I, uh… yeah… but why me?" I frowned. "Why not Sakura, or… Kakashi?"

"Sakura and Kakashi have more important things to be thinking about right now." Tsunade responded. "And you're more likely to spending the most time with him. Now, that's sorted. If he injures himself, the blame is on you." With that said, she vanished quickly, leaving me standing there staring into space like an idiot.

"Why?" I asked the air. "Looks like I'd better go see Naruto right away…" I called to Akamaru and headed off in the other direction. I was curious as to why Tsunade had suddenly dumped this on me. Why couldn't Naruto do strenuous things? Was there something wrong with him? Fear gripped my heart. Was he alright? Was he sick or had he already done himself some serious harm? I became aware that my strides had become quicker and longer, a product of me becoming more and more anxious to see Naruto and make sure that he was okay.

"Kiba!" I turned, startled, at the sound of Naruto's voice. I turned just in time, because in the next second I had a blonde ninja attached to my waist. "Sakura said you were looking for me." I pulled back and looked him over quickly. No obvious injuries… and he certainly didn't look sick. "What? What's wrong?" I wondered whether I should tell him about the mission Tsunade had given me. I decided against it, knowing just how he'd react. Tsunade wouldn't appreciate Naruto storming into her office this early in the morning.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Just wanted to look at you." He grinned at me, which assured me that he was, in fact, alright. Nothing was physically wrong with him. Mentally, however…

"You're wearing my shirt." I felt the heat rise up around the back of my neck as it sank in. I'd forgotten I was wearing it.

"Yeah… I needed something cooler to wear than black or grey so… I mean, it was just lying there so I thought… I figured you… well, wouldn't mind." My embarrassment was amusing to him.

"It's fine. I like it on you." He shrugged. "Besides, I have a ton of them." The urge to sigh was very hard to resist. "Hey, actually… I was thinking… I woke up feeling a little uncomfortable today, y'know… with that time of the year still hanging around…" I smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go on another date tonight? Just a little one, y'know… a nice long walk in the park or something…" I took his hand and smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that." With a quick tug I pulled him closer and bent my head so my lips were by his ear. "And then afterwards, maybe we can do something about this little problem of ours…" Naruto shivered with delight at the very thought, which made me grin.

"I can't wait." Naruto murmured. "Anyway… I have to go. Iruka wanted to see me at Ichiraku and then I've got some stuff to do…"

"I'll call by around 8." I grinned. "I have to finish Akamaru's walk anyway." We parted with a quick kiss and I watched him jump up onto the rooftops for a quicker way to get around Konoha. I contemplated going after him to make sure nothing happened to him, but I decided against it. If he caught me stalking him, I'd never hear the last of it. "Come on Akamaru, I'm sure he'll be okay for a few hours or so."

**Naruto POV**

I've been filling ill every time I wake up in the mornings. I just assumed I had eaten something bad, but if that's the case, it normally passes within a day. This has yet to pass. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing serious. This morning though I could tell something was different. Not only did I feel sick, but I also had the same sort of feeling as I had when I was in heat the first time, although this time it wasn't as bad.

_Not again... _was my first thought. I walked over to my window and looked out; it was a bright day as usual, definitely not good for cooling down. I walked into my bathroom, splashing cold water onto my face before deciding I would be alright to go out for a couple of hours. I wanted to see Iruka today and buy Kiba a gift as I never got him one for our first date.

I stepped out of my apartment, finding it surprisingly cool outside, already on my way to see Iruka when Sakura came up to me, stopping me in my path.

"Oi, Naruto, Kiba was looking for you earlier; you better go look for him" Sakura said, already leaving, not even giving me a chance to say thanks or anything like that. Ugh, impatient girls.

I carried on walking, now searching for Kiba, I soon found him, he was walking Akamaru, and I quickly called his name before launching myself at him, curling my arms round his waist.

After a brief conversation, we had arranged another date and I went back on my way to see Iruka-sensei.

When I found Iruka-sensei, I was surprised to find Kaka-san wasn't with him today, Iruka said something, with a slight blush might I add, about how he'd gone out to get some supplies that they needed. It didn't bother me in the slightest; in fact I was rather glad Kaka-san wasn't there. It gave me a chance to get Iruka-sensei to buy me more ramen. I usually got less when Kaka-san was around, heh.

Something wasn't right today, for some reason Iruka-sensei was being oddly protective of me. He made sure my ramen was cool before I ate it, he wouldn't let me bounce in my seat as much as usual and he kept asking if I was ok. It wasn't unlike Iruka to be protective, but _this _much? I tried asking him why he was acting like this but he only told me it was nothing I need to worry about, but I couldn't shrug the feeling that something was wrong.

Time flew by and before I knew it, it was 4 o'clock. Iruka stood up, saying he had to get back and make sure everything was in order and see if Kakashi was back at his. I waved goodbye, still sitting on the stool, not wanting the time to end yet. I ran through the events that happened today and remembered I still had a present to buy.

So I got up and started wandering around the market and shops, trying to figure out what would be the best present for Kiba. I went into various shops searching and yet I still couldn't find anything that I thought was the 'perfect' present. As I was wandering I spotted Kakashi going into a shop that didn't have a name on it.

_What was he doing? What's in that shop?_ I was curious so I followed him discreetly into the store and was shocked at what was inside. It was a sex shop, it was filled with various 'toys', 'costumes', dirty movies, books, everything you could think of was in there. I watched Kakashi look around and pick out things he especially liked, some of the things though, didn't look like they would be for him though.

I realised with a shock. They were for Iruka-sensei! These were the 'supplies'! I couldn't watch anymore, the thought disturbed me. I decided to have a look for myself and see what was actually in here. Looking around, I found various things that I took interest of, found various things that I found a bit gross and also found some things I didn't quite understand what they were for.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I carried on searching anyway. I had nearly looked round the whole shop when I saw _it. _I had almost walked straight passed it but I had seen it at the last split second. I backtracked a few steps, so I wasn't craning my neck to look at it, and I stared at it. Without even thinking about it, I bought it. This would be Kiba's present. I didn't even know why I bought it for him, but the opportunity looked too tempting to pass up.

After I purchased it, I jumped rooftops, urging myself to go as fast as I could, I didn't want to get caught with this on me, I didn't want unwanted questions. I didn't want anyone but Kiba to know what was inside this bag. Little did I know Kakashi had been watching me the whole time, snickering.

I arrived home in record time and began immediately getting ready for my date with Kiba; I had spent too long in that shop. When I was finally ready it was already 7:35, so I sat down and waited for Kiba to arrive. I didn't have to wait long; there was a knock on the door dead on eight. Well here we go, the moment of truth, will he like the present or won't he?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey BelieveIt here, here's chapter 3 for you, hope you all liked! Sorry took so long, my fault lol, I guess I'm a bit slow. And also I'm really sorry I never replied to your Reviews, you must think I'm rude, I'm really not, I normally do reply to every review, but I simply didn't have the time, and had a bit on my mind at the time. I'm not usually like that. Sorry again. I'll reply to those who review this time. Hopefully Chappie 4 will be out soon-ish, I shouldn't be too slow next time well I'll try not to anyway. Lol anyways thanks to all who reviewed last time, and hope you liked. Bye-bye x


	4. Important Note

**Not a chapter but important**

Really sorry everyone, this isn't a chapter update but it is something I need to make clear. This story is a JOINT story; there is two people writing this, me (BelieveIt) and homesweethomicide13. I've noticed in a few reviews some of you think it is just me writing this story, we love your reviews and would most definitely love to read more, but just it would be nice to see homesweethomicide13 being acknowledge..I'm not being mean or anything but I'm simply stating the fact and asking you to at least acknowledge that there are two authors. Sorry again that this isn't a Chapter, but it really needed to be said.

BelieveIt


End file.
